Memes: The Video Game
Memes: The Video Game is an upcoming video game about memes. It is rumored to be released sometime in June 2012. Gameplay Memes: The Video Game works very similarly to a regular RPG. There's EP, HP, Advancement Levels, and Enemies like the ones in RPGs. There are certain areas that can only be entered by someome of a certain level. The player also is allowed to combine certain items to make new items or weapons (i.e. Meme Powder + Bomb Frame = Meme Grenade) In the game, the player can play as a whole bunch of meme characters. The player battles various enemies, bosses and villains to obtain items and stuff. Levels, Points, and Health TBA Characters Playable Characters These characters can be used by the player as the playing character(s). Starter Characters *Annoying Orange *Spartan *LOLCat 1 *Good Troll *Timmy's Dad *O RLY Owl *42 *Rage Guy *Cereal Guy *More to come Unlockable Characters *Leek Spin Girl *Shoop da Whoop *Dr. Octogonapus *Y U NO Guy *NO Guy *Eggman (PINGAS) *Cats (All Your Base) *Nyan Cat *LOLCat 2 *LOLCat 3 *Charlie the Unicorn *Weegee *Vegeta (Ovar 9000) *I Like Trains Kid *The King *More to come Hidden Unlockables These can be found somewhere in-game. *Epic Face *Moar Krabs *Rickroll *Malleo *Space Core *More to come Enemies *Wannabe Troll (Levels 1-5) *Young Troll (Levels 2-7) *Common Virus (Levels 3-8) *Little Hax (Levels 4-10) *Common Troll (Levels 5-11) *-42 (Levels 6-12) *Common Hax (Hacker) (Levels 7-13) *Trojan Horse (Levels 10-15) *Anonymous Follower (Levels 11-16) *Master Troll (Levels 12-17) *Tac Nayn (Levels 15-21) *Master Hax0r (Levels 18-25) *Dinkleberg (Level 22) *More to come Bosses *Dark Face (Level 42) *Death Train (Level 50) *King Troll (Level 66) *Hax Lord (Level 82) *Super Weegee (Level 100) *Anonymous Leader (Level 111) Worlds *Internet Fields *Trololol *Google *Equestria *Epic Castle *Space *The Shadow Realm Items Items *Meme Powder (Restores 8 HP; Used to make Meme Grenade) *LOL Juice (Restores 10 HP; Used to make LOL Shakes) *LOL Shake (Restores 14 HP) *Bomb Frame (Used to make Meme Grenade) *LOL Potion (Restores all HP) *Awesomesauce (Causes you to Spin in Midair with Fire coming out you, Killing Enemies) *Rusty Key (Unlocks Rusty Door) *Bronze Key (Unlocks Bronze Door) *Silver Key (Unlocks Silver Door) *Golden Key (Unlocks Golden Door) *Shadow Key (Unlocks Shadow Door) *Skeleton Key (Unlocks Skeleton Door) *More to come Powerups *Double Rainbow (Temporarily Invincible) *Banana (Makes you Dance, Therefore Somehow Doubling Your Attack's Damage) *Cake (Kills all Enemies Within a Certain Range) *More to come Weapons *Rusty Dagger (-3 HP per hit) (Starter Weapon) *Meme Grenades (-6 HP per hit) *Fancy Dagger (-9 HP per hit) *Binary Gun (-12 HP per hit) *Small WTF Bomb (-18 HP per hit) *Falcon Punch (-33 HP per hit) *Laser (-42 HP per hit) *Large WTF Bomb (-46 HP per hit) *Train (-50 HP per hit) *More to Come That's all I got! Creator of this page is out, peace! Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Memes Category:Video Games Category:Dinkleberg... Category:LOLcats Category:Nyan Cat Category:Pingas Category:Weegee!